Stuck With Each Other
by baby-gurl88
Summary: Cali is returning to the WWE and is forced to face what she thought she could run away from. Just a new idea i had tell me what you think.


**A/N: Trying a new story idea I've been playing around with for a little while… hope you like. Read and Review Please. ******

Dave Batista smiled as he watched his best friend walk through the terminal; it had been a long time since they'd seen each other. It was hard when they were so close to keep in touch especially since Cali had stopped travelling with him.

Cali smiled to herself how could you not notice Dave in this big crowd of people, he towered over most of them, she didn't realise how much she'd missed him until now. She caught his eye and dropped her bags and ran into his open arms.

Dave spun Cali around, until she squealed for him to stop. He put her down and pulled her into his arms. "Gosh I've missed you kid." Dave said.

Cali returned the hug and looked up at Dave. "I've missed you too, it's been so long."

"Well let's get going, we've got lots to catch up on." Dave said picking up her bag and leading her out of the airport.

Cali was staring out the window day dreaming as they drove towards the hotel, she was happy and excited to be back hanging out with Dave but also nervous because she knew she'd be going to the arena tonight and he would be there.

Dave looked over at Cali and noticed the nervous look on her face. "Don't worry about it Cali, you've got big, bad, Batista to protect you."

Cali smiled at Dave, if only he could protect her from what she'd done. "So what's new with you Dave?' Cali said changing the topic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she really coming back?" John turned around to see who was talking to him. He sighed when he saw who it was; he didn't need this right now he wanted to go meet Cali at the hotel.

"Yes she is coming back and you better not start any shit with her. It took Dave and I so long to convince her that everything would be ok if she came back for a while." John said.

"I'm not going to do anything John, geez I just wanted to see if the rumours were true." John rolled his eyes at this comment, the reason Cali had disappeared was because of this guy right in front of him.

"I'm going to go see her now and then she'll be backstage tonight, maybe just try avoiding her, just a bit of friendly advice." John said walking away.

He watched as John walked away, he'd leave Cali alone. Yeah right, he needed answer's she couldn't just disappear and expect to come back and find everything the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cali leaned back in her chair smiling; she was having a good time catching up with Dave and John. They had fallen back into old habits, bullshitting and making fun of one another. She was glad she'd come back, a girl needed friends like these and she'd discovered that hiding away from her problems wasn't the answer.

"Alright Cali, we gotta get going but we'll see you at the arena tonight?" Dave said.

"I'll be there; I think I'll have rest first then head on over." Cali said standing up and walking over to her hotel room door.

She gave Dave a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Good to have you back kiddo." He said walking out the door.

John pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "Confidence conquers all." He pulled back and gave her a smile. "See you later."

Cali closed the door and leaned back against it, John was always able to read her and know when she needed a little pep talk.

She walked over to her bed and collapsed onto it, she pulled one of the pillows into her arms cuddling it against her body. She felt her body relax and drifted off to sleep.

"_**Cali, wait. Don't leave we can figure it out." He said trying to grab onto her hand.**_

"_**No, I can't. I have to go. You don't understand." Cali said her heart breaking as she pulled her hand free and got into the car.**_

"_**Make me understand Cali. Don't take this away from me. I love you." He said pleading with her through the car window.**_

_**Cali whispered "I love you too" before tapping the driver and pulled away from the arena. She turned around and saw him standing in the car park staring after her. Cali finally let the tears fall as she turned back around in her seat.**_

Cali woke up to someone knocking at her door, she wiped at her eyes which were damp, and she took a breath and answered the door. Cali smiled, "You know I really didn't have to be at the arena early, so I thought we could grab some food." Dave said pushing his way into her room. He chose to ignore her red eyes.

"Dave I'm a big girl, I could have gotten to the arena by myself." Cali said laughing as she sat back down on her bed. Her dream still fresh in her mind she pushed it away and concentrated on distracting herself.

"Listen I just wanted to make sure you were ok with being back here before we go to the arena, you know he's going to be there. Granted it's a big place but eventually you will run into each other." Dave said sitting down next to Cali and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I know that, and when and if we do run into each other I'll just have to deal with it. No more running remember." Cali said looking into Dave's eyes; she knew he was worried; she'd just have to be brave.

"Now what were you saying about food?" Cali said changing the topic once again. Dave laughed and picked up the room service menu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cali sat watching one of the monitors; John was in the ring wrestling Jeff Hardy. She was so absorbed in the match she didn't notice that someone was watching her.

She looked even more beautiful if that was possible he thought. He looked her up and down, flashbacks of there time together hit him and he smiled. Then the pain returned, she'd taken away his whole world without a single explanation.

That was going to change; he thought walking up to her and tapping her shoulder.

"We need to talk and your not running away this time." Cali turned around; she'd know that voice anywhere, the voice from her dreams.

She took a big deep breath and turned around and found herself staring straight into those blue eyes.


End file.
